


Mark Me

by rowing_away



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: M/M, Marking, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowing_away/pseuds/rowing_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Times Spencer left marks on Billy, and one time Billy did the same to him. Billy has a bit of a kink when it comes to being marked by a lover, and he persuades Spencer to indulge in it with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alive! Billy, age 21 and Spencer is 18.  
> Originally posted on my blog: http://rowing-away.tumblr.com/post/96974214899/mark-me-billy-spencer

So far, in the months that he and Billy had been secretly going out, Spencer noticed that his famous cousin was very reckless; especially when it came to sexuality.

Before they were together, Billy was constantly on the covers of salacious gossip magazines, usually with scandalous pictures of him and a groupie/one night stand, or a zoom-in on his neck where a dark hickey could be spotted.

Billy was uncaring and nonchalant when it came to sex and the paparazzi, claimed that nobody could resist the cobra and that it was an important part of his charisma to be sexually appealing to the ladies among other things.

Spencer figured there was something else going on there, and he was quickly proven right.

—

1.

When Spencer made his way into the private apartment that he and Billy shared, he walked into the bedroom to drop off his bag, and he found Billy lounging languidly on the bed with his legs spread enticingly, tie pushed to the side, shirt riding up as usual and jeans pushed low on his hips, showing off the dark trail of hair leading from his bellybutton to dip into the waistband of his denim.

As that particular sight caused Spencer’s blood to start flowing southward, he also noticed that there was a half empty six-pack case of beer next to him, a nearly empty bottle held in his right hand.

Billy perked up immediately when he saw Spencer. “Heyyy there Spence!” he slurred, a grin on his face, and he accompanied the drunken greeting with a short half-assed wave. His hand fell back on the bed limply, where he rubbed the comforter invitingly, patting the available space next to him. “C’mere man.”

Spencer dropped his bag in the corner and went over, toeing off his sneakers and sitting on the space that Billy indicated. Billy snaked a hand around his side, fingers squeezing at the curve of his waist as he pulled Spencer closer to the warmth of his body.

Spencer squeaked in surprise but went with the motion, inching himself closer and sliding a hand across Billy’s chest, his ankle hooked over Billy’s and their legs pressed together.

Billy took another quick swig of beer and then kissed the top of Spencer’s head, nuzzled the soft hair with his cheek and nose, smiled to himself as he hummed in content. “Spencer,” he said softly into his ear, pecking it with a kiss.

Spencer felt a surge of affection for the man beside him and he leaned up to kiss Billy, melted as he felt Billy’s lips curl into a smile. Billy hummed with content, cocked his head to the side to feel Spencer’s soft lips brush his own.

They slid down the bed inch by inch until they were on their sides facing each other, and the bottles of alcohol were safe on the floor by the bed. Their chaste kisses from before grew steadily more heated as their heads tilted and Billy traced his tongue along the line of Spencer’s lips, pried them open with swipes of his tongue and licked his way inside Spencer’s mouth.  

The hand that was on Spencer’s waist stroked up his side smoothly under his shirt, the pads of Billy’s fingers hot against the sensitive skin of his ribs.

Spencer moaned and the hand that was on Billy’s chest moved up his neck and into his hair. His fingers carded through the locks that were spiked with hair gel, separated the strands until they were soft and fluffy against his hand. This action riled Billy up even more. He groaned at the feeling of Spencer’s hand in his hair, twisting and curling it in his fingers. He arched his back toward Spencer, his eyes half closed.

“Spence,” he said breathily when they pulled away. “Messin’ up the ‘do, brojangles,” he sighed as Spencer ran both of his hands through his hair, closed his eyes to immerse himself in the sensation.

Billy gasped sharply when Spencer’s hands suddenly fisted in his hair to forcefully pull his head back, exposing his throat. Spencer kissed him hard, trailed open-mouth kisses over his jaw and down his throat. Billy clung to Spencer as he lightly nipped at this collarbone.

“Spencer,” Billy moaned loudly. “Don’t stop. I…I want you to mark me.”

Spencer pulled away, which was the opposite of what Billy wanted, but Spencer held him off by putting a hand over his mouth. He was hesitant. “Billy…are you sure?”

“Yes,” Billy hissed when Spencer removed his hand. “Please, Spencer. Do this for me.”

And with that, Spencer proceeded to suck a dark bruise into the rock star’s neck, biting roughly right where everyone could see and the collar of Billy’s striped shirt wouldn’t be able to cover it up. Billy gasped, and his hips twitched toward Spencer in his state of arousal. When he pulled away, there was a satisfied grin on Billy’s face.

“What?” Spencer said warily, his face only just now starting to turn warm, especially when his gaze swiveled down to the red splotch on Billy’s neck.

“That was awesome. Didn’t know you had that in you, my bro.” Billy said smugly. He leaned in to whisper into Spencer’s ear, “Just wait until they broadcast my concert tomorrow. Then everyone can see the mark you put on me.”

Spencer spluttered. He was slightly embarrassed now that he knew the whole world was going to see the hickey that he, Spencer Wright, had planted on the neck of his very famous and secret rock star boyfriend.

Billy pulled him closer and said lowly, “Chillax, they’re not going to know who put it there. So let’s see where else you can mark me,”

2.

Billy’s manager had nearly killed him.

Apparently it was considered _“inappropriate”_ to walk on stage in front of millions sporting two hickeys on his neck where his shirt was unbuttoned and one on his hipbone where his shirt was riding up and exposing his skin.

The audience didn’t mind at all of course. They thought it made him even sexier somehow, and Spencer would have been extremely jealous if he wasn’t the one that had put the marks there in the first place.

As usual, Billy didn’t care at all, and he let his manager lecture him severely for almost two hours about how he was ruining his image and being too reckless and who gave him those hickies anyway? Billy shrugged it off, said that he was currently in a relationship that was _‘muy caliente’_ and his manager was quick to let him know exactly what he thought of these shenanigans.

So now, in retaliation, Billy was extra determined to make himself look as sexually debauched in public as possible. And of course, Spencer was going to be the one to help him out with that.

—

Billy and Spencer were sitting on the couch, watching a show about a cop that kills zombies on the huge television in the living room.

Or rather, Spencer was watching the show, and Billy was cowering in fear under the blanket that he wrapped around himself.

Spencer knew his boyfriend well enough that he knew the man couldn’t be trusted to hold the popcorn, due  to his habit of overreacting to whatever was happening on screen no matter what it was, so Spencer chewed on the snack from the bowl perched safely in his lap as he became immersed in the show.

Billy, however, was scared senseless. He wound the blanket tighter around himself, pulling it under his nose as he tried not to scream in terror. He panicked as a man on screen walked down a dark hallway. “No, don’t go in there dude! You’re going to get killed, oh god,” he whispered to himself frantically. He nearly jumped ten feet in the air as the man got attacked by zombies, the monsters biting into his flesh as he screamed.

Spencer glanced over at his boyfriend amusedly. “You know, you don’t have to watch this if you don’t want to, Billy,” he teased.

A determined look came over his face. “I-I can handle it! It’s not like I’m _scared_ or anything.” Billy tried to scoff, but his voice was trembling, and he was still mostly hidden under the blanket.

Spencer rolled his eyes slightly. “Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” And he turned back to the screen in time to see another person get eaten by a zombie. Predictably, Billy screamed. After he calmed himself down a bit, he snuggled closer into Spencer’s side, shrinking under the blanket and hiding his face in Spencer’s shoulder at times.

When the episode finally ended, Spencer grabbed the remote to pause it before another one started. Billy immediately jumped into his arms and Spencer struggled to remove the popcorn bowl and put it on the coffee table before it spilled everywhere.

“Spencer, that was so scary!” Billy whined as he wound his arms around the smaller male’s neck. “You’re going to be fine.” Spencer said as he patted Billy on the back. Billy shook his head in denial and snuggled in closer for a few moments.

Eventually he perked his head up from where it was tucked against Spencer’s neck. “Give me a kiss? Please?” he asked innocently.

“Of course, you goof,” Spencer said exasperatedly. He pressed his palms to Billy’s cheeks and brought him in closer to plant a smooch on his lips. Billy sighed out of his nose and pushed forward to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth on a sigh. Spencer let his head rest on the back of the couch as Billy licked at his bottom lip slowly, tongue delving further into his mouth and tracing the rim of his teeth.

“Hmm…” Spencer hummed. He moved his hands to the back of Billy’s neck, one going into his hair to clench a fistful lightly. Billy pulled away and grinned, rocking in Spencer’s lap. Spencer’s eyelids drooped with arousal, and he kissed Billy fiercely, moving against him sensually, tongue thrusting into his mouth.

Billy giggled, breathing hard as he ground his hips down, bracing his hands on the back of the couch for leverage.

They both groaned when Billy’s cell phone rang. “Fuck,” Billy muttered as he groped for his phone on the couch cushions. “Hello?” he said in an annoyed tone of voice. Spencer could hear the other person on the phone, the words sounding like gibberish.

The sour look on Billy’s face slowly evaporated as he listened. “No, I’m not doing anything right now.” He said as he glanced at Spencer, mouthing a _‘sorry,’_ to him. “Uh-huh. Okay, I’ll come in. Twenty minutes? Sure. Yeah. Bye.” He hung up and tossed his phone away. “They’re sending a car to pick me up in twenty minutes…which leaves us plenty of time before they get here,” Billy said, his voice lowering with each word, his hands stroking the back of Spencer’s neck lightly. “Your job is to make me look as thoroughly ravished as possible, Spence,” 

Spencer fisted a handful of his black hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Twenty minutes later, Billy walked out the door with his hair fashionably tousled and sporting two hickeys on his neck. He wore them with a grin on his swollen lips.

3.

“Spencer,” Billy called out. Spencer looked up from where he was at the kitchen table with his laptop, going through scenes he had recently filmed with Rajeev.

Billy was leaning against the doorway, his arm above his head and his other hand in his front pocket, dragging his jeans down with it enticingly.

Spencer swallowed at the sight. He tried to keep himself composed, but it was becoming more difficult the longer he looked at Billy. So he directed his sight to his laptop again. He could hear and feel Billy walking toward him though, and it was very distracting. He found himself unable to pay attention to his work.

Especially when he felt Billy’s hands drop on his shoulders and start to gently massage the muscles there, and then it was an effort not to moan at the sensation. “You know, you should take a break, Spencer. After all you’ve been working so _hard_ lately,” which was accentuated with a squeeze that went straight to his dick, “So why don’t you take a break with me.” Billy said into his ear quietly, leaving no room to mistake his intentions at all.

Spencer shifted minutely, the sudden tightness in his pants making it hard for him to think. So he stood up and faced Billy, grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him hard, pressed their bodies close together.

Billy responded enthusiastically, tilting his head and gripping the back of Spencer’s head for leverage as they licked into each others’ mouths. Heat coiled low in his stomach, and Billy made a low noise in his mouth. Their breathing quickly turned into gasps for air and their kisses were feverish.

Spencer’s hands drifted, holding onto Billy’s shoulders and brushing down his sides. Billy’s hands did exploring of their own, running down Spencer’s back to his ass, squeezing it playfully. Spencer gasped, and those hands slid under his thighs, kneading and encouraging him to wrap his legs around Billy’s waist which he did immediately, jumped into his arms and threw his own around Billy’s neck.

Billy hitched him up higher in his arms, and Spencer held on as he was set down on the kitchen table, safely away from his laptop in the other corner. They were kissing wildly, hands roaming and breathing absolutely ragged.

Spencer used his legs that were still wrapped tightly around Billy’s waist to bring him down, closer, and he arched up to grind his dick into Billy’s hip. Billy brought his hips down roughly in turn and Spencer’s breath rushed out of him at the friction.

Billy loomed over him, his elbows resting astride his head on the table, and he dipped down to kiss along Spencer’s jaw, his neck, biting lightly where his shoulder met his neck. Spencer’s head tilted back, exposing his neck more and Billy scraped his teeth across the skin.

Spencer half-opened his eyes, unable to remember when he had closed them in the first place, and looked at Billy who was pushing up the t-shirt he was wearing, kissing down his stomach slowly. His muscles quivered under Billy’s mouth, the heat of his lips going down lower and his tongue dipping into his bellybutton which made his dick twitch in his jeans.

“Billy,” Spencer said, his breath hitching on a moan. Billy looked up at him through his eyelashes, a smirk on his face, and then he mouthed over the outline of Spencer’s dick through his jeans, the heat of his mouth translating even through the layers of his clothing.

He couldn’t help bucking up into the touch, and Billy’s hands went to hold his hips down, his fingertips tucking under his boxers and jeans as if to pull them down. Spencer let his own hands rest on the top of Billy’s head, not pushing but combing through the soft, black hair with his fingers as Billy pushed his garments down far enough to pull out his dick.

There was a long lick to the underside of his cock, from the base to the head, and Spencer made a loud noise as Billy took his length into his mouth, sucking at the head and tonguing at the vein on the underside, his hand wrapped around what wasn’t in his mouth and stroking it.

Spencer’s fingers tightened in Billy’s hair, tugging on it slightly. Billy groaned at the touch, and Spencer could feel the sounds he made around his dick, and he arched up into Billy’s mouth with a shaky exhale. Billy sunk down lower until his nose brushed against Spencer’s lower abdomen.

His mouth was slick and hot and Spencer couldn’t help thrusting into that heat a bit. Billy didn’t mind at all, sucking harder and licking firmly at the slit where he was leaking precome. Spencer could feel the urge of orgasm curling viciously in the pit of his stomach and he gasped, pulling at Billy’s hair to get him to pause for a moment. “Billy,” he said breathlessly, “S-stop, I’m going to come,” Billy pulled off slowly, licking his lips deliberately slow.

“Don’t worry bro, you’re going to get there soon.” Billy teased. Spencer sat up a bit to take his pants and underwear off all the way. He tossed the garments on a chair and brought Billy closer in the circle of his legs around his waist. He began to undo Billy’s belt, unbuckling the soft leather and pulling it out of the loops of his jeans, unbuttoning the denim and tugging the zipper down.

He was about to pull them off when he realized that Billy wasn’t wearing any underwear. He arched an eyebrow at Billy. “You’re going commando? Really?” Billy shrugged. “It’s comfortable. And convenient,” he said with a suggestive tone in his voice.

Spencer rolled his eyes, but his face was red, and he pulled Billy’s pants down, letting him get them off himself. Billy kept them on, and they sagged around his thighs. Spencer became even more incredulous when Billy took a packet of lube out of his front pocket. Billy saw the look on his face and said again, “Convenient!”

Spencer lounged back on the table, bringing Billy down by his necktie to kiss him hard. He gasped when he felt a lubed finger rub against his entrance and slip inside smoothly, pushing in and out slowly. He relaxed, languidly kissing Billy and hitching his legs higher up his waist. He let Billy add another finger, scissoring them and stretching him out. He inserted a third, thrusting them in and Spencer was panting, his hips pushing back onto the fingers. He gasped loudly when they hit his prostate, rubbing against it mercilessly.

Billy removed his fingers and Spencer watched him slick up his cock with lube. “Ready, Spence?” he said quietly as he leaned down to plant another kiss on Spencer’s lips. “Yes,” Spencer whispered back as he wrapped his arms around Billy’s back, slid his hands under his shirt. They shared another deep kiss as Billy’s cock nudged against Spencer, the head pushing in slowly and carefully.

His breath hitched as he was filled inch by inch until Billy’s hips were flush against Spencer’s ass. Billy paused here, his breathing ragged as he leaned over Spencer on the table, their foreheads touching and noses brushing. Spencer waited for a few moments to let himself adjust. “Okay, move. Please.” He said when he felt he was ready. 

Billy pulled out slowly until only the head was inside and thrust back in hard. Spencer couldn’t help the breathless whimper that came out of him, long and low. Billy circled his hips teasingly, driving himself deeper into the pliant body under him. Spencer’s brow furrowed in pleasure, his head bumping the table again softly, his hips canting upwards. “H-harder,” he said, his breath hitching.

Billy happily obliged, moving his hands to grip Spencer’s hips and using the hold to steadily pump in harder, picking up the pace after a few moments. “God, Spencer, you’re so tight. Feels so good,” Billy groaned as he thrust into Spencer’s body. Spencer tightened his legs around Billy’s waist, his thighs burning with the effort as he bucked up into every thrust.

Sweat gathered between Spencer’s shoulder blades, on the small of his back, in the bend of knees and where his skin was in contact with Billy’s, turning their grips slick with perspiration. Billy adjusted his hands on Spencer’s hips, his fingers gripping his hipbones hard enough to leave bruises. Spencer moaned, loving the mixture of pain and pleasure as he dug his short fingernails into Billy’s back, scraping them downwards and leaving red welts trailing on the smooth pale skin.

Billy groaned as he felt Spencer’s nails rake down his back sharply. “Do that again,” he said desperately. Spencer did, setting his fingertips at the top of the marks and scraping back over them. Billy thrust in harder at the burning sensation on his back, spurring him on and he went faster, trying to aim for the spot inside Spencer that would make him scream.

It was found quickly, and Spencer cried out when he felt Billy’s cock press against his prostate. Knowing where to direct his attention to, Billy angled his hips and pressed against that area repeatedly, making Spencer nearly incoherent except for a constant mantra of _Billy yes please_ as he squirmed on the table top, hips pushing back to meet Billy’s.

Spencer trembled almost violently before he stiffened completely, his hips curved upward as he came untouched onto his and Billy’s stomachs, biting his bottom lip hard before letting it go and opening his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure. He clenched tightly around Billy’s dick and it took only a few thrusts more until he also came to orgasm, shouting Spencer’s name as his hips stuttered to a stop.

They laid there for a few moments, breathing heavily and trying to calm their racing hearts. Spencer’s legs shook from the intensity of his orgasm, and he let them slacken their grip around Billy’s waist, almost falling until Billy gently slid his hands under his knees and brought them down to the table. He stroked the skin there softly, feeling the smoothness under his fingers.

When he finally straightened up, Billy blinked repeatedly, hearing his heartbeat drum in his ears and feeling his blood flow to his head. He pulled out of Spencer carefully and watched his come leak out lazily after him. “Shoot,” he said quietly and he snatched a napkin from the holder on the table to wipe it away tenderly.

“Spencer?” he said as he leaned down again, touching Spencer’s flushed cheek. “Are you okay?”

Spencer opened his eyes lazily, smiling when he saw Billy looking concerned. “I’m fine. That was amazing,” he said as he put his own hand over Billy’s on his face. Billy smiled back at him, squeezing his fingers and kissing him on the lips. “God, I’m so crazy about you, Spencer.” He said as he pressed another kiss to his nose.

Spencer laughed a bit, “I’m pretty crazy about you too, Billy.” He moved to sit up and winced slightly. “We need to take showers though,” he said as he looked at his own come stained shirt. He noticed there was also come on Billy’s shirt and tie.

“Yeah I’m with you on that one.” Billy said as he unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his tie, his pants still hanging around his thighs.

When they were finally in the shower together and kissing under the warm spray of water, Billy suddenly made a loud noise. Spencer pulled away from his quickly. “What is it?” he asked, concerned.

“I just remembered! I forgot to tell you, but tomorrow I’m doing a poolside photo shoot for GQ magazine,” Billy said, laughing a little.

Spencer’s eyes widened comically. “You what? Billy, you should have told me that earlier!” he said.

 “Why?” Billy asked confusedly.

“Because!” Spencer said, gesturing wildly. “They’re going to see the marks on your back!”

Billy blinked at him and then laughed again. “Broseph, I don’t care about that stuff! You know I really love it.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Everyone can see the marks you put on me and nobody’s going to know who put them there except for you and me. I think that’s pretty hot.”

Spencer shook his head at him. “You are so crazy,” he said.

“Yeah, but you love that about me, right?” Billy said jokingly.

Spencer looked at him seriously. “I love everything about you.”

“Spencer,” Billy’s expression softened. “I feel the same way about you.” He put a finger on his chin thoughtfully, and then added, “Well, except for your gross horror movies, obviously, but other than that, you’re perfect.” He grinned, and Spencer slapped him on the arm lightly, both of them laughing.

+1.

“Relax, brometheus, you look fine.”

“But Billy, I’m going to be in front of all those _people_ , I might have to accept an award on stage, oh my god, what if I meet Steven Spielberg –”

“Spencer.” Billy said, placing his hands on the young man’s shoulders. “You look absolutely amazing. You are going to do great in there, and you are going to blow away all those other chumps. Okay? Trust me.” He patted him on the back. “You’re gonna be nervous right now, and that’s okay, I kind of was when it was time for me to get on stage the first time, but you’ll get used to it fast and from there it’ll be a walk in the park.” He said confidently.

Spencer took a deep breath, adjusting his bow tie one last time and fidgeting with his hair in the mirror. “Okay. You’re right.” He said, letting the breath out slow. He smiled. “Thanks, Billy.”

“No problemo. But first, you’re missing one last thing before we go out there.”

“Huh? Like what?” Spencer asked confusedly.

Billy slid a hand behind Spencer’s head, being mindful not to mess his carefully styled hair up, and pulled him in for a deep, long kiss that left him breathless. “Oh,” Spencer said when he pulled away.

“Yeah,” Billy sighed, admiring his now red and wet lips. “Ready to get out there?”

Spencer nodded. “Ready,”

When he stepped on stage to accept the award for _best amateur film maker_ , he did it with pride, and also with kiss swollen lips.

Later that night, when he fell into bed, he did it with passion, and also with the love of his life.


End file.
